


Aegyo

by bunnoculars



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnoculars/pseuds/bunnoculars
Summary: Jonghyun is not cute. The others just like to think that he thinks he is. Or something.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Aegyo

**Author's Note:**

> Real life has been incredibly stressful and anxious for me lately, which has made writing difficult. I’m hoping that once things calm down I will get unblocked and become more productive again, but it feels like it's been so long since I wrote Jonghyun’s POV and I've been really missing him, so here is some random fluff.
> 
> I hope that everyone is taking care of themselves. <3

There are days in Jonghyun’s life where he’s pretty sure the others only exist to annoy him. Well, Taemin exists for other things. Lots of them. Such as being a tease from the moment he wakes up naked in Jonghyun’s arms and then rolls over and yanks the blanket over his head and pretends he didn’t, to the moment Jonghyun finally gets him back there and Taemin goes and falls asleep on him, to every single moment in between. Like right now.

“Pepper flakes, hyung,” Taemin reminds him. At least Jonghyun is ninety percent sure that’s what he said – between Taemin’s mouth being full and his pretty hand lying on the table, millimeters from Jonghyun’s fingertips, the other ten percent is lost.

Jonghyun shakes his head, picking up his spoon to mix his rice into his stew. “Hyung doesn’t want any.”

“Did you hear how he said that?” Kibum says, mouth twitching into a smirk. That’s all the warning Jonghyun gets before Kibum puts on the stupidest, least cute cutesy voice in the world to repeat, “Hyung doesn’t want any~”

Which brings Jonghyun back to the main point. The Other Three Are Annoying.

“I don’t,” Jonghyun tells him uselessly.

Jinki smiles over his bowl. Not him, too. Not again. “Jonghyunnie would get indigestion~”

“I probably would,” Jonghyun replies, even though no one cares. “We have to film later, we have that interview thing, remember?”

Minho pulls his face into a pout, as close to grotesque as someone who looks that perfect could ever get. “PD-nim, Jonghyunnie’s stomach hurts~!”

Really, Really Fucking Annoying.

“Why am I talking to him all of the sudden? I thought it has to be to Taeminnie, that’s the joke.”

Why does Jonghyun even bother? When he shoots Taemin a glance, Taemin is too busy stuffing his face to even notice. Jonghyun is so stupid for worrying about other guys all the time, when the real enemy is right here. Except, Taemin’s lips curve around his spoon, this stupid little smile he doesn’t even bother to swallow.

Then, in that same stupid voice the others have been using, “Jonghyunnie needs to poop—“

Jonghyun raps Taemin on the forehead with his spoon, then goes to wait their laughter out in the bathroom. Which was probably the worst place to do it, considering, but whatever. If he went out to the van, he’d probably be dead of a heat stroke before Taemin finished his date with Soybean Paste Stew-ssi.

When he and Taemin first got together during recording for Odd, he’d been the one pushing to tell the others. He wanted to kiss Taemin hello and goodbye every morning and every night, and maybe every time either of them left the practice room and came back. He didn’t want to watch Taemin mess up his bed to pretend he’d slept in it, to have to sneak into the bathroom to shower with Taemin, to cover Taemin’s mouth whenever they fucked in their own bed, especially when he had to work so hard to get every tiny noise out of him. He wanted Taemin to call him his boyfriend in front of anyone and everyone who’s allowed to know.

Now he wants to take it all back. Not really, but yes really. When they told Kibum they were dating, he said, _Thanks for pointing out the obvious._ With Jinki it was, _As long as you two are sure. I guess you wouldn’t have told me if you weren’t, though._ As for Minho – _Since when?!_

All normal, all predictable. But then after that, it was little things. Jonghyun dropped a kiss on Taemin’s hair and Jinki looked away, this weird smile on his face. Jonghyun sided with Taemin in a team meeting and Kibum told Jonghyun to stop angling for sex later. Jonghyun talked to Taemin about anything at all and Minho told him to stop using his Boyfriend Voice.

And now the three of them – four of them – use the Boyfriend Voice every chance they get. Even Taemin. And since they started promoting “Married to the Music,” every chance they get has been every waking moment of Jonghyun’s life.

Jonghyun doesn’t even sound like that.

…Which doesn’t stop them from keeping it up all day. Every last stupid thing he says gets translated.

“Does anyone know what time it is?” Jonghyun asks when they’ve been stuck in the waiting room for a million years. And since Taemin is sitting right here with Jonghyun’s head in his lap, playing with his phone instead of Jonghyun’s hair, “Taemin-ah?”

“Jonghyunnie doesn’t know what time it is~” Kibum whines loudly. Then, louder still, “Jonghyunnie can’t read clocks~~”

“Are we doing anything else after this?”

Minho tips his head and strokes his chin, face like it hurts to think. “Jonghyunnie can’t remember his schedule~”

Jonghyun kicks his legs out, stretching out when he probably should be trying to curl into a ball small enough to disappear. He wouldn’t even have asked, except, “I think I lost my phone.”

“Jonghyunnie is bored~” Jinki tries halfheartedly, not looking up from his own phone.

Taemin does, though, even if the way his mouth crooks up has Jonghyun wishing he’d go back to his date with iPhone-ssi. “Does Jonghyunnie want to play~?”

Jonghyunnie wants to give his mouth something better to do than smile that stupid smile at him. Including but definitely not limited to dragging Taemin into the first bathroom he can find and making out with him. They’ve never had sex in public before, though, so he’d probably have to wait until tonight for Taemin to even consider sucking him off.

Too bad tonight is an eternity away.

“I’m gonna try and sleep, so you can stop talking to me now,” he tells the room, turning onto his side and squeezing his eyes shut.

When Taemin starts to say something, Minho shushes him sharply. “It’s Jjong’s nap time~”

Jonghyun just lies there and feels Taemin laugh beneath him and stares into the red of his eyelids.

And says later, much much later, once he has Taemin lying in his arms, spent and glowing and fucked completely stupid, “You could pick less weird ways of working me up.”

“You could pick less weird ways of being cute,” Taemin retorts. He smiles at the look that puts on Jonghyun’s face, reaching up to press his finger between Jonghyun’s eyebrows. “You’re even cuter when you’re mad.”

Flopping onto his back and staring at the ceiling and never talking about anything close to this again would be so much safer, but Jonghyun holds Taemin’s eyes instead. “You really think I’m cute? Really.”

Taemin’s smile widens. “You think so too.”

“Taemin-ah~” Jonghyun groans, before he hears the whine in his own voice and has to hide in the pillow. “It’s not funny without the others, Taemin-ah,” he says into it, as normally as he can. “It’s not funny with them, either.”

Taemin’s hand lands on the back of his head, all small and warm and gentle, touching Jonghyun so deep inside. What is he supposed to do with him?

“I don’t know about the others, but you are to me,” Taemin’s voice tells him. He winds a strand of Jonghyun’s hair around and around his fingers, just barely tugging. “You wouldn’t be my boyfriend if you weren’t.”

Even now, after everything, Taemin’s words bubble up in Jonghyun’s chest, shiny and bright, unpoppable. When he emerges Taemin finds Jonghyun’s eyes immediately, his own curved into smiles. And he called Jonghyun cute.

“I didn’t know that was your style,” Jonghyun says, leaning in for another kiss. Taemin meets him halfway, sighing into his mouth. “If I had I would’ve skipped working out so much and acted cuter before. Attacked you with aegyo.”

Taemin slips his hand between them, trailing it down Jonghyun’s chest, tripping his fingers over his abs. Jonghyun just came like five minutes ago and now somehow his dick is stirring. Instead of wrapping his hand around him, though, Taemin pinches his navel and then takes his hand away, rolling onto his back and smiling to himself. Jonghyun rolls him right back over, onto his side, cradled in Jonghyun’s arms, pressed to his skin.

Finally Taemin’s smile fades enough for him to form words. “It’s not about acting. And it’s just you. I don’t like cute guys, I like you and you’re cute.”

“That’s the first time you haven’t said it to annoy me.”

Taemin just looks at him. “The first time it hasn’t annoyed you, maybe.”

Maybe not.

“To be honest…” Jonghyun has all the time in the world to shut up, be as dishonest as he wants, bite Taemin’s mouth open and slide his tongue inside, kiss him until he forgets what they were even talking about. Instead he admits it. “The older I get, the less I hate it.”

“Aegyo?”

That’s pushing it.

“Being called cute, Taeminnie.”

Taemin reaches up to push his finger into the corner of Jonghyun’s mouth. “Me too.”

Jonghyun’s mouth crooks all on its own. It’s just as well Taemin doesn’t hate it anymore. Even when he did, Jonghyun still couldn’t stop himself from calling him cute, couldn’t keep that feeling in whenever he looked at Taemin, so bright and happy he could curl up and die. This is the first time that he’s thought that maybe Taemin feels that same way whenever he looks at Jonghyun. And that…and that.

“What about aegyo~?” Jonghyun asks.

He’s kidding, but on cue, Taemin inflates his cheeks like balloons, mouth all tight and scrunched up, as though that wouldn’t be the cutest thing Jonghyun’s seen all day. But then he leans in and kisses Taemin and the air bursts out against Jonghyun’s lips, this stupid farting noise, Taemin’s laughter in his mouth, and that. That’s the cutest thing now. At least until Taemin blinks or smiles or makes this tiny noise, carding his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair, kissing him back.

Jonghyun better say it before he forgets. “Don’t tell the others I said that, I’m just telling you.”

Taemin’s smile widens as he pulls away. “Are you worried they’d stop~?”

“They’d just find something else.”

Something worse, knowing them.

“Probably,” Taemin agrees, before he kisses the corner of Jonghyun’s mouth, right where he’d pressed his fingertip. “I wouldn’t. I won’t.”

Just this once, under the cover of darkness, with the door shut tight, Jonghyun gives him a finger heart. The sun will rise and tomorrow will start, Taemin will probably betray him or just forget and tell the others about it somehow, and Jonghyun will have to hear about it all day, but so what. For now Taemin’s eyes are on him, and his hand is stroking through his hair, and Jonghyun’s real heart is beating all for him.

…Two finger hearts. The stupidest, happiest, biggest smile he can fit on his face. What else is there? Vee signs. Finger guns. Pouting, winking, kissy face, until finally Taemin has to roll on top of him and pin his hands to the bed and smother him in kisses.


End file.
